


Witch battle Mary Elizabeth

by Crazy_luna



Series: My Little Pony Fusions [2]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The magi fight the witch Mary Elizabeth and things start to cool down for some magi well others were fired up.
Relationships: Aeron Geraldson/Ophelia Aurora Hoshikuzu, Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: My Little Pony Fusions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/915618





	Witch battle Mary Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Prince (Sierra): 496 words | 450 points  
> Luna (Belladona, Blythe)  
> Snubby (Chance): 543 words | 520 points  
> Beetle (Aeron): 435 words | 415 points  
> Strawberry (Eva): 611 words | 605 points  
> Bunny (Percy): 658 words | 630 points  
> Rose (Ophelia): 285 words | 240 points  
> Zeria (Madeline): 1132 words | 1115 points
> 
> EXP: 8  
> PUR: N/A  
> Item: nothing

Order: Sierra, Belladona, Chance, Blythe, Aeron, Eva, Percy, Ophelia, Madeline, Mary Elizabeth (witch)

Sierra walked along side Belladona, not really paying much attention to her surroundings. Just avoiding falling on her face and letting her girlfriend lead the way as Sierra was deep in thought.

  
  


Belladona held Sierra's hand well her other hand had her soul gem in it. She noticed it spark up with magic meaning a witch is near by. Walking in the direction her gem was leading her she guided her girlfriend along with her. Stopping once they were at the entrance. "We got a witch." She said.

  
  


Blythe was actually looking for a witch and not just letting an incubator lead her. After almost walking into traffic she decided to stop walking and playing her games. She noticed Belladona and some small teal girl. She had no idea what her name was. Had they even met? Oh god she hadn't met all the magi properly yet.

  
  


Aeron walked up behind Blythe, and nodded at Belladona and... Sierra. 

"Hey." They greeted the purple haired magi.

"How are you?"

  
  


Eva made her way through the street, carefully avoiding the other walkers with her. She wanted out of the house, even though her mother was sleeping, Eva was itching with thoughts on what to do. She wasn't really sure how long it was going to last before she went home but when she spotted a group beginning to huddle, comprised of her friends, she decided it would be best to be with other Magi. She quickly jogged over to them, coming up from behind and standing next to Aeron. "Hi"

  
  


Percy had been halfway following his girlfriends when Bella alerted them to... a witch. He hummed in thought, sending a text to make sure everyone knew, regardless of being nearby or not.

And sending a picture of a stray cat who... he thinks might be related to Scruff.

  
  


Ophelia headed towards the location where all the other magi were at. Another witch? Didn't they just fight one just a couple days ago? She was a little surprised to hear that they were fighting another one already.

  
  


Maddie looked around nervously, she was not wanting to be here and yet she was.. she knew it could be dangerous but she told her new friends she would do her best to fight witches.. but a new danger was coming with this as well.. fighting with the seaford magi when you have sided with the other team.. she couldn't let it spill out .. she remembers seeing some of the kids here at the first battle she had against witches and remembers their brutality towards it... she sure didn't wanna be on the receiving end of that while fighting a witch as well..

  
  


Sierra glanced over at Aeron before ignoring them. Best not to get into anything right before a more important battle. Grabbing out her phone as it went off, she smiled at the cat photo. It looked kind of like Scruff. 

Hmm, hopefully Scruff was handling the new environment alright. She hadn't been keeping a very close eye on him. At least, he hadn't attacked Nora. She knew that fluff ball wasn't the fondest of most girls and Nora didn't think everything through. She'd make sure to check on him and make sure Nora knew to be careful.

  
  


Belladona noticed the new kid show up and pressed her lips into a thin line. Well then, hopefully she wasn't one of the Rose cucks. Throwing her gem in the air it landed on her head and she transformed. She was holding the dam thing already might as well just transform.

  
  


Chance had been out on her patrol when she noticed the group. She curled her fingers around the soul gem in her palm, raising her other hand above her head in a wave. "Hey, everyone!" She called over to them as she ran over. Looks like they had a witch to deal with. Another already...?

  
  


Blythe smiled at Aeron. "Hey." She then noticed Maddie. What was she doing here? It wasn't safe and Belladona just transformed in front of her. She walked over to Maddie. "Hey Maddie what'cha you doing?" She asked her hands twisting together.

  
  


Aeron glanced up.

"Hey, Blythe. Oh, and you. Well, it's nice to see you join us." They aren't sure what Blythe is so concerned. They're all magi here.

  
  


Eva turned to look at who Aeron and Blythe were talking to, finding a brand new Magi she hadn't meet before. She wondered for a second what she wished for before giving her a small smile and a wave, maybe she'll get a chance to talk to her one day.

  
  


Percy took a minute to look around at who was there. His girlfriends, some magi he wasn't as close to but trusted with his life, and Aeron. He wasn't sure how well he was doing, but he was glad to see everyone anyways. He offered Ophelia and Eva waves, and nudged Maddie's shoulder with his own. "Surprised about anyone else being magi?" He joked, remembering her bewilderm when he'd shown her some moves with her sword.

  
  


Ophelia stood with Aeron and Eva, glad that both of them were here for the battle today. It was nice to be with people she liked and trusted. Percy was here as well, which was good for everyone overall. She waved back at him, wondering what todays witch would be like.

  
  


Maddie had glanced around at the girls around her. she recognized Belladona.. she also felt a pang of guilt looking at Aeron and then Blythe... she remembered what Alexander told her and glanced down at the ground.. they couldn't hurt others? It must have been other Magi from seaford, the red Belladona and the mint girl could have done what he said.. but why would such nice people end up working with someone who would have hurt others.. she was unsure and honestly she never really dealt with the feeling of something nawing at your gut before she became a magi.. 

She put on her best smile she was able to while she had the nawing feeling and began to speak " Oh uh hey Blythe.. I didnt uh expect you to be here and stuff.. uh guess its obvious I am a Magi huh?" She said with considerably less confidence then she had when she was hanging out with Blythe thinking they both weren't magi.. " Oh.. Hello uh Aeron.. nice to see you again" She mumbled quietly the feeling of something nawing at her gut got a little worst.. is this anxiety.. and then another magi waved at her nd she waved a very small wave back. 

And then Percy came up to her and her shoulder was nudged.. " O-oh uh yeah a bit" She said rubbing the back of her neck

  
  


At the flash of Belladona's transformation, Sierra glanced over to her before following her girlfriend's lead.

Finally bothering to glance around the growing group of magi, she noticed the new girl. Sierra pursed her lips. If that girl froze up for another battle, Sierra swore that she was going to personally throw her out of the labyrinth. They didn't need to add 'death of a novice magi' to the list of fucked up shit going on.

  
  


Belladona stretched a bit and went to pull out a weapon but instead of her scalpel, wipe or axe it was a wand? "Um... Sierra I think I have a wand now." She showed it to her girlfriend.

  
  


****

Oh, right. She should probably transform. She quickly did so with a flash, smoothing her skirt down quickly before readying her key. Looks like there was a big group today. Hopefully that meant the witch would go down quickly.

  
  


"Oh..." Blythe was a little disappointed that she hadn't really made a friend outside of magic. "Well we can watch each others back then! I'm a distant magi so I have weapons that fire. Aeron is a healer so if you need help aske them. Belladona is also a healer but fights far more then heals, and Percy is also a fighter." Thea and Chara weren't there so there was no point rambling about them. She hoped both of them dealing with magic wouldn't cause problems cause she actually liked Maddie like a lot.

  
  


Aeron nodded.

"Don't be too nervous, we'll help you out. Do you wanna stay back with us supports? We could use someone good at hitting things." Aeron offered, after transforming. They pat her arm lightly.

  
  


Eva glanced to her side, realzing Ophelia had been standing there for who knows how long. "Oh, Good Morning" she greeted her friend, they had seen much of each other at school for awhile unless they were just missing each other in the halls. Her eyes caught the flashing of transforming starting, was it time already? She transformed in suite but the original feel was gone. Looking down she realized that her outfit had changed, first the new weapon now this? Did it mean she changed?

  
  


Percy transformed as well, looking around. "Oh! Eva, you look great!" He smiled. "Are we ready, everyone?"

  
  


Ophelia nodded to Eva, "Is that a new outfit?" She asked. "It looks... nice."

  
  


Maddie looked around a bit nervously ... she has already battled another witch and stuff " No.. I can go ahead and fight, what use will I be if I just like sit around and stuff.. it kinda makes me being here useless. "she mumbled. she was doing her best to try to stay calm but it was hard to do so " It seems you need another good fighter instead of someone staying back then.. I learned how to use the shield thing so I should be fine.. I mean it is just a pudding monster after all" She stated thinking all witches looked the same

People began to transform and she went ahead and transformed.. she would be ok.. she would do ok. Yeah "I'm Maddie porter.. I can do this" she mumbled under her breath quiet enough to not be heard.. she had this.

  
  


Sierra looked over to the wand. "Wow, its so cute." She smiled up at Belladona before summoning her own wand. "How about we match this time?

  
  


Belladona grinned. "Perfect." She pressed a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. "I'm probably not going to be able to shoot things though." She said before diving into the labyrinth.

  
  


"Are we all ready to go in?" Chance asked, looking over the group to count everyone. Looks like she had a lot of supporting to do...

  
  


Blythe transformed. "Okay but call if you need help. I don't want you to get hurt." She said with a slight blush. Noticing people going in she followed after them.

  
  


Aeron frowned, and tried to squash their disappointment. They'd kinda wanted a friend nearby, really.

"Ah, alright. If you're sure."

  
  


"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you!" she said, looking at her now covered arms, no more bare shoulders for her. Eva went to start heading towards the entrance with the others but her eyes caught on Belladonna and Sierra, making her think of Thea. She missed that she wasn't here with her right now, she wanted to be with her. Soon after Belladonna went through, Eva followed in to the labyrinth.

  
  


Percy stretched. "Aeron, I'm not feeling up to moving around much today. What if we hung out together and I mostly use my shotgun?"

  
  


Ophelia transformed, and followed the rest of the magi in.

  
  


Maddie was ready to go in after prepping herself up internally, she gave herself false confidence.. honestly she was not sure about going into another labyrinth.

" Ah yeah I will Blythe no worries.. uh you be careful as well, I dont think any cars are in here but you never know" she said with a small chuckle trying to lighten the mood

"Ah yeah I am sure.. sorry.. I would rather have this thing be beaten and then get out.. I don't like these places" she mumbled.. it was like a new world in the labyrinth, where she had even less control over things then she did when she was in non magi form.

  
  


Sierra rushed ahead into the labyrinth, swinging a spray of bubbles at the nearest familiar.

(Nat 20, ×3, 15dmg)

  
  


Belladona saw one of the familiars and smashed her wand into it several times. Even though it had a glass window in it it didn't break.

(12 to Entertainer 3 for 8dmg)

  
  


Chance quickly followed everyone into the labyrinth, summoning her shield to prepare herself. It was second nature to her now and she was thankful she even had this ability at all.

(shield, good for 25 dmg)

  
  


Blythe pulled out her FBG and fired right into one of the familiar's faces. "Take that." She said and stuck out her tongue.

(15 to Entertainer 1 for 3dmg)

  
  


Aeron whipped out their wands after stepping inside. They weren't sure why they were so upset. Maybe it was just vague unease. Witches always gave them trouble. They fire a sleep spell at one of the juggling familiars, and try to pull their thoughts in order. They'd wanted to say... something... to... someone..... God, why was thinking hard? (13 +7 to hit Entertainer 5)

  
  


Stepping into the labyrinth, Eva looked scanned the her nearby area before summoning her sword and swinging hard at a black and red familiar, sending it flying back. (9+3 = 12 to hit - 8 dmg - stunned Entertainer 3 for one round)

  
  


Percy narrowed his eyes and pulled out his shotgun, aiming it at a familiar. "Reminder," he called out loudly. "If you need healing, speak up so Aeron can help. If you're feeling like you're about to drop, fall back with me and Aeron!" He winced at the sound of his own voice. He was tired of hearing that. 

(8+7 to hit, 9dmg stunned 3 rounds to Fla-ke 4)

  
  


Ophelia pulled out her spell book, and opened up to random page, and sent poison damage towards a nearby familiar. 

( hit, 3 dmg, poison 4 rounds to Entertainer 1. )

  
  


Maddie looked at the flamingo familiar and knew it was the one to go for.. the least horrifying of them all. She charged at it her cannon forming into her hands above her head as she charged at it ready to bash it down

(hit (15) Dmg 6 Fl-ake)

  
  


Mary Elizabeth noticed the intruders come into her home. So she came out of hiding her large looming form just looked like chaos. She screeched and grabbed some of the magic from her head and threw it at four magi poisoning them.

(Nat 20 to Belladona (can't be poisoned), Blythe, Eva, Maddie 8dmg with poisoned for 4 rounds at a 1d4)

  
  


HEALTH: Sierra 60HP, Belladona 72HP, Chance 60HP +25 shield, Blythe 52 poisoned for 4 rounds, Aeron 60HP, Eva 52HP poisoned for 4 rounds, Percy 75HP, Ophelia 60HP, Maddie 52HP poisoned for 4 rounds, Mary Elizabeth 140, (1)Entertainer 9HP poisoned for 4 rounds,(2)Entertainer 30HP,(3)Entertainer 22HP stunned for 1 round,(4)Entertainer 22HP, (5) Entertainer 30HP asleep for 2 rounds, (7)Entertainer 30HP, (8)Entertainer 30HP, (1)Fla-ke 25, (2)Fla-ke 25, (3) Fla-ke 25, (4) Fla-ke 10 stunned for 3 rounds

  
  


Sierra ran up to another one, launching another set of bubbles at the humanoid familiar. It felt good to feel like she was actually doing something. Everything else going on just made her feel so powerless, so plain simple violence felt satisfying.

(17 hit, 20 dmg to entertainer(4) )

  
  


Belladona felt poison but knew it didn't do anything. "Alright bitch hope you can take the same medicine you give." She pulled out a diamond point full of black poison and threw it at the witch.

(17 to hit 7dmg pointed at 3dmg for 4 rounds)

  
  


Chance readied an attack at one of the familiars but was startled out of her focus by the sudden appearance of the witch. She stumbled, missing her swing entirely since she wasn't looking.

(2 to hit, miss)

  
  


Blythe looked over at the witch. Shit that thing was ugly. She held up her weapon and fired at it. Smiling at the nice pop the attack made on contact. 

(15 to hit 8dmg)

  
  


Aeron went to attack the same, sleeping familiar, but tripped on the wands' trailing string and poked themself in the jaw on the way down. Oh, ow. Fuck. (Nat1, 5dmg to Self)

  
  


Eva had only stared at the witch for a second before being hit by it, the poison making her feel sick. She went to swing her sword at the same familiar but failed, missing. (2 - MISS)

  
  


Ophelia sent some magic towards the witch, then turned back as she heard Aeron, "Aeron! Are you okay?" She asked.

( hit. 8 dmg to witch. )

  
  


Percy fired off a few more shots at the pink familiars, blowing out a breath. "How is everyone doing? Aeron?"

(13+4 to hit, 6×3=18dmg to fla-ke 3)

  
  


Maddie pulled out her shield to give herself more protection.

(25 shield)

  
  


Mary screamed and swept magic out to hit all the magi.

(17 to hit all, 11 dmg)

  
  


(1 to poisoned)

HEALTH: Sierra 49HP, Belladona 61HP, Chance 60HP +14 shield, Blythe 40 poisoned for 3 rounds, Aeron 46HP, Eva 40HP poisoned for 3 rounds, Percy 64HP, Ophelia 49HP, Maddie 51HP + 14 shield poisoned for 3 rounds, Mary Elizabeth 116 poisoned for 4 rounds, (1)Entertainer 8HP poisoned for 3 rounds,(2)Entertainer 30HP,(3)Entertainer 4HP,(4)Entertainer dead, (5) Entertainer 30HP asleep for 1 rounds, (7)Entertainer 30HP, (8)Entertainer 30HP, (1)Fla-ke 25, (2)Fla-ke 25, (3) Fla-ke 25, (4) Fla-ke 10 stunned for 2 rounds

  
  


Sierra watched the familiar disappear before going to swing at another weak looking one. Only a few of the bubbles she launched managing to hit her target. 

(19 hit, 5dmg to Entertainer(3))

  
  


Belladona gritted her teeth. She ran at with witch and slammed the small wand into the witch using the spikes to get more damage.

(16 to hit 5dmg)

  
  


"If anyone needs a shield let me know!" Chance called out as she rushed to one of the familiars. Her key slammed into it, sending it back away from her.

(familiar's def halved for attack, 11 to hit, 3 dmg to entertainer 3)

  
  


Blythe fired off again at the witch. Her gun was working well today. Hell maybe she should use the gun more then the game con.

(Non nat 20 to hit 6dmg at witch)

  
  


Aeron stands up and raises one of their wands into the air, sending a wave of healing to the other magi.

"Call out if you need me again!" (15 heath to All Allies)

  
  


Eva shook her head to try and kick start herself, bringing her sword back again and slashing at the familiar to knock it back down. (14 to hit - 8 dmg - stunned for 1 round to Entertainer 3)

  
  


“We always need you!" He flashes Aeron a smile, and shoots the familiar he'd shot at last round. (18 +7 to hit, 9dmg, Fla-ke 3 stunned for 3 turns)

  
  


Ophelia attacked the witch, making the wavelength of magic it used.

( hit. 11 dmg. )

  
  


Maddie tried and failed to hit one of the familiars.

(8 to hit)

  
  


Grabbing more magic from her head Marry threw it at the magi and it turned to ice before it hit them. 

(10 to Sierra, Blythe, Eva and Maddie for 11dmg everyone but Maddie is frozen for 4 rounds)

  
  


(1 to poisoned)

HEALTH: Sierra 53HP frozen for 4 rounds, Belladona 80HP, Chance 60HP +14 shield, Blythe 43 poisoned for 2 rounds and frozen for 4 rounds, Aeron 46HP, Eva 43HP poisoned for 2 rounds and frozen for 4 rounds, Percy 75HP, Ophelia 60HP, Maddie 60HP + 3 shield poisoned for 3 rounds, Mary Elizabeth 91 poisoned for 3 rounds, (1)Entertainer 7HP poisoned for 2 rounds,(2)Entertainer 30HP,(3)Entertainer dead,(4)Entertainer dead, (5) Entertainer 30HP, (7)Entertainer 30HP, (8)Entertainer 30HP, (1)Fla-ke 25, (2)Fla-ke 25, (3) Fla-ke 16 stunned for 3 rounds, (4) Fla-ke 10 stunned for 2 round

  
  


Sierra felt the cold hit her before her limps froze into place. If she could move, she would be shivering.

  
  


Belladona saw the witch freeze Sierra. "You cow." She snapped at the witch and dug her wand in so one of the spikes was stuck.

(16 to hit 8dmg)

  
  


Chance let out a gasp as half the team was frozen in front of her, quickly backing up to avoid the attack. Unfortunately it meant the familiar she had been ready to attack got away.

(4 to hit, miss)

  
  


Blythe was cold oh so cold. Everything hurt and stung.

  
  


Aeron flushed, and ducked their head, sending out another wave of health to everyone. They'd heal themself next round.

"Thanks, Percy." (18 heath to All Allies)

  
  


Eva went to use her sword again until she was engulfed in cold. She tried her best to move before being frozen completely. So much for the sleeves.

  
  


“You're doing great, Aeron! How is everyone?" Percy calls, as he shoots the first familiar he'd hit this battle. (d7 +7 to hit, 3dmg to Fla-ke 4)

  
  


Ophelia swings at the witch again, wanting to focus on the witch instead of the familiars.

( hit. 2 dmg. )

  
  


Maddie is focused on the battle and stares forward her anxiety was large but she has to fight .. fight the best she can.

(13 to witch. 3dmg)

  
  


Mary sent out another wave of magic hitting all the magi in the room.

(15 to hit 3dmg)

  
  


After seeing 2 of their own die the Entertainers attacked the magi. One sadly tripped and hurt itself.

(8 to Sierra 1dmg, 8 and 14 to Ophelia 5dmg, 7 to Blythe 2dmg, 17 and 13 to Chance for 8dmg, 16 to Percy for 4dmg)

  
  


The Fla-ke being mad at the fact two of their own were stunned attacked two magi one of them the stunner. 

(16 to Percy 4dmg, 13 to Chance 4dmg)

  
  


(2 to poisoned)

HEALTH: Sierra 56HP frozen for 3 rounds, Belladona 77HP, Chance 60HP +2 shield, Blythe 51 and frozen for 3 rounds, Aeron 43HP, Eva 54HP frozen for 3 rounds, Percy 68HP, Ophelia 52HP, Maddie 56HP, Mary Elizabeth 91 poisoned for 2 rounds, (1)Entertainer 7HP poisoned for 2 rounds,(2)Entertainer 30HP,(3)Entertainer dead,(4)Entertainer dead, (5) Entertainer 28HP, (7)Entertainer 30HP, (8)Entertainer 30HP, (1)Fla-ke 25, (2)Fla-ke 25, (3) Fla-ke 16 stunned for 1 round, (4) Fla-ke 7 

  
  


Belladona pulled out her wipe and hit the witch a few times.

(23 to hit 2dmg)

  
  


Chance finally managed to get another hit in, having steadied herself this time before launching at one of the familiars. She pierced it with her key, knocking it back.

(familiar's def halved for attack, 10 to hit, 6 dmg to entertainer 1)

  
  


Aeron pointed one of their wands at the witch, and sent the strongest Sleep spell they've ever used her way. (Nat20, Mary Elizabeth asleep for 6 rounds)

  
  


Percy shot up at the first familiar he'd attacked again, feeling something crawling down his spine. He blew out a breath. "Chance, good job! Everyone, hold tight!"

(15+7 to hit, 8dmg to Fla-ke 4 stunned 3 rounds)

  
  


Ophelia flipped another page, sending more magic towards the witch.

( hit. 1 dmg. burned 4 turns. )

  
  


She is getting worried due to how many hits everyone is taking, she doesn't want to risk death.. not today at least.

(5 to hit)

  
  


Marry went still due to being forced asleep. 

  
  


The Entertainers mad that their witch was put to sleep tried to attack the magi but only two could land a hit.

(2 and 7 to Ophelia 3dmg, 6 to Chance, 18 and 6 to Blythe 2dmg)

  
  


One of the Fla-ke finally realized they were meant to be dead and exploded into glitter.

  
  


HEALTH: Sierra 53HP frozen for 2 rounds, Belladona 77HP, Chance 60HP +2 shield, Blythe 49 and frozen for 2 rounds, Aeron 43HP, Eva 54HP frozen for 2 rounds, Percy 68HP, Ophelia 49HP, Maddie 56HP, Mary Elizabeth 82 poisoned for 1 rounds asleep for 6 rounds burnt for 4 rounds, (1)Entertainer dead,(2)Entertainer 30HP,(3)Entertainer dead,(4)Entertainer dead, (5) Entertainer 28HP,(6) Entertainer 30HP, (7)Entertainer 30HP, (8)Entertainer 30HP, (1)Fla-ke 25, (2)Fla-ke 25, (3) Fla-ke dead, (4) Fla-ke dead

  
  


Belladona tried to dig her scalpel into the sleeping witch but barely made a scratch.

(23 to hit 1dmg)

  
  


Why couldn't there be more witches that didn't have so many familiars? It'd be so much easier to fight them without all these swarms of minions. Though, she supposed that was probably the point. Keeping that in mind she lashed out at one of the familiars in anger with her key again.

(familiar's def halved for attack, 7 to hit, 3 dmg to entertainer 5)

  
  


Aeron pointed their wand at their in the air again, sending another wave of healing to the group. 

"Call out if you need me!" (15 health to All Allies)

  
  


Percy narrowed his eyes and turned to the witch, leveling his shotgun at her and taking a few hits. He'd never used this move before. It wasn't... it wasn't the same as his usual attacks. And even though it didn't hit right today, it still landed. "Don't forget to breathe, everyone!"

(14+7+8 to hit, 6x3=18 dmg to witch)

  
  


Ophelia attacked again, it would be best to get in as many attacks while the witch was asleep.

( hit. 20 dmg. )

  
  


She is getting worried due to how many hits everyone is taking, she doesn't want to risk death.. not today at least.

(6 to hit)

  
  


One Entertainer went right at the one the put their witch to sleep. 

(nat 20 Aeron 4dmg)

  
  


HEALTH: Sierra 60HP frozen for 1 rounds, Belladona 80HP, Chance 60HP +2 shield, Blythe 60 and frozen for 1 rounds, Aeron 39HP, Eva 60HP frozen for 1 rounds, Percy 75HP, Ophelia 60HP, Maddie 60HP, Mary Elizabeth 

40 asleep for 5 rounds burnt for 3 rounds, (1)Entertainer dead,(2)Entertainer 30HP,(3)Entertainer dead,(4)Entertainer dead, (5) Entertainer 23HP,(6) Entertainer 30HP, (7)Entertainer 30HP, (8)Entertainer 30HP, (1)Fla-ke 25, (2)Fla-ke 25, (3) Fla-ke dead, (4) Fla-ke dead

  
  


Belladona finally jammed her scalpel deep into the witch. She smiled and pushed down on it a bit. Good it was stuck. 

(nat 20 10dmg)

  
  


Deciding to ignore the familiars for a moment Chance bolted past them, beelining for the witch. She shot a scatter of cards at her, letting out a pleased noise as they made contact. 

(witch's def halved for attack, 13 to hit, 5 dmg to witch)

  
  


Aeron hissed, and healed themself after the attack. They really did not like getting hit. Ugh. (14 health to Self)

  
  


Percy fired off a few more shots, noticing his friends starting to stir. Okay... that was better. "Everyone, we're almost through!"

(19+4 to hit, 3x4=12dmg to witch)

  
  


Ophelia attacked again. Percy seemed to be right. The witch was finally looking bad. Maybe they could finish the battle before it woke up.

( hit. 10 dmg. )

  
  


She is getting worried due to how many hits everyone is taking, she doesn't want to risk death.. not today at least.

(8 to hit)

  
  


Two Entertainers attacked one frozen magi and the one that couldn't seem to hit.

(13 to Eva 2 dmg, 12 to Maddie 1dmg)

  
  


HEALTH: Sierra 53HP, Belladona 77HP, Chance 60HP +2 shield, Blythe 49, Aeron 43HP, Eva 52HP, Percy 68HP, Ophelia 49HP, Maddie 55HP, Mary Elizabeth 3 asleep for 4 rounds burnt for 2 rounds, (1)Entertainer dead,(2)Entertainer 30HP,(3)Entertainer dead,(4)Entertainer dead, (5) Entertainer 28HP,(6) Entertainer 30HP, (7)Entertainer 30HP, (8)Entertainer 30HP, (1)Fla-ke 25, (2)Fla-ke 25, (3) Fla-ke dead, (4) Fla-ke dead

  
  


Sierra flung bubbles at the witch. 

(16 hit, 4 dmg to witch)

  
  


Mary Elizabeth died with no noise and covered the room in an explosion of glitter and heart playing cards. 

  
  


HEALTH: Sierra 53HP , Belladona 77HP, Chance 60HP +2 shield, Blythe 49, Aeron 43HP, Eva 52HP, Percy 68HP, Ophelia 49HP, Maddie 55HP, Mary Elizabeth -1 dead

  
  


Belladona grinned when Sierra broke out the ice and killed the witch. "Sierra~!" She scooped her girlfriend up and pressed kisses on her face. "Percy!" She just was happy today she didn't really know why but it's been a while since she wasn't angry or stressing.

  
  


Chance flinched at the explosion, ducking back behind her shield. It took her a moment to realize the witch was dead, noticing now she was covered in glitter. Oh well. It could be worse. Even though walking home covered in glitter wasn't on her list of things she wanted to do it was better than getting hurt.

  
  


Blythe broke out of the ice. "Holy shit thats cold!" She cried out and started rubbing her arms. "What happened?" She asked looking around for the witch and familiars.

  
  


Aeron sent a final wave of healing to everyone else, and smiled at the others. 

"Everyone okay?" (16 health to All Allies)

  
  


Eva felt the ice around her crack off, finally freeing her. Rubbing her hands together she looked up to see glitter falling all around the labyrinth, the witch gone. "I miss it?..." she chattered out loud.

  
  


Percy dropped his shotgun, laughing in surprise. "Sierra... really does do that a lot. Damn." He couldn't even count how often bubbles were the final thing a witch saw. He looked to Eva. "You feeling okay?"

  
  


Ophelia put her weapon away and looked around. "I think everyone's good."

  
  


Sierra couldn't help smiling into the kisses and leaning into Belladona for warmth.

  
  


Belladona kept holding on to Sierra and walked over to Percy and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "How you doing?" She asked a little worry for her boyfriend bubbled up.

  
  


Well that had gone... faster than she had expected. Maybe she should've focused the witch earlier. "Good job, everyone!" She cheered happily.

  
  


Blythe smiled once she realized the witch was dead. She pulled her hood up and tucked into her cape better to try and get warmer. "Holy shit that was cold. I didn't know we could be frozen like that!" She whined.

  
  


"Oh! Ophelia! Are you free for the rest of the day?" Aeron finally remembered what they'd wanted to ask.

"I found a good listing for... later today, I think, if you wanted to go see the movie?"

  
  


What did Eva do? Kill one familiar and get frozen for the whole thing. She turned her head to Percy, taking a second before answering him "..Yeah, just cold! From being frozen the whole time.." She said making a small smile.

  
  


"Well, I think you're doing great. What if..." He glanced around the room. "Does anyone want to go bowling? I haven't been in ages."

  
  


"Uh yeah.. Aeron that would be nice." She smiled.

  
  


"Should we call Luis, so he and Nora can join us?" Sierra asked, getting comfortable in her girlfriends arms.

  
  


Belladona just kinda looked at Percy. Did he not hear her? At the mention of Luis. "Oh that sounds great."

  
  


Oh! Was... this an invitation to everyone...? "I... ah, wouldn't mind." She mumbled in response with a laugh. Hopefully it was and she hadn't embarrassed herself. If it wasn't... well then hopefully no one had heard her.

  
  


Blythe had never really bowled before but was willing to try. Maybe she could talk to Maddie about this and apologize for not telling her right away. "Sounds fun!"

  
  


Aeron grinned, and hooked their arm through Ophelia's. 

"I hope the rest of you have a good day!" They pull her towards the movie theater they wanted to go to, and start babbling in excitement about what they're going to see.

  
  


She froze a little at the compliment, was that genuine? Alexander did just say non magi but...She wanted to believe it was genuine. Feeling the cold start to finally go awhile for good Eva straightened up a little. But bowling sounded nice... It had been since Chara's concert that she hung out with a group, plus then she didnt have to go home.

  
  


Percy realized at Bella's tone that she'd talked to him before, face coloring a bit with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Bebe, my ears aren't working." He laced his fingers through hers. "And Eva, Chance, Blythe, I don't think we've ever done group bowling before. We always need a chance to destress, especially, well... considering how this year has gone."

  
  


Maddie looked around, she protected herself before attacking and thankfully the witch was killed .. she was terrified still but it was dead... she had to admit this witch exploding was pretty. the glitter did go everywhere though. But the second witch she fought had been killed and no one had gotten badly injured it seems.. she just hoped that she would be able to get out of here and leave.. but she heard bowling.. she wanted to join in but seemed nervous to ask.. although at this point it seemed like they could hold a disco easier then going bowling. Maddie was still tense and nervous.. maybe she shouldn't go bowling.. but her tum grumbled with anger wanting food.. and maybe a game..

"uh so uh Blythe are you gonna be going as well... do you think they would be upset if I joined in?" she asked

  
  


Sierra leaned up to give Belladona a kiss on the cheek. At least if things got too much at bowling, she could just slip away. Still the idea of making some good memories in all this hell sounded appealing.

  
  


Belladona smiled at the kiss. "It's okay snac I know your in leader mode." She partly teased.

Blythe grinned wide and without thinking grabbed Maddie's hand and held in up so it was at level with her chest. "Yeah of course! Everyone here wouldn't mind. Everyone in the team has really helped me get out of my bubble." She was happy to be able to talk to Maddie more.

  
  


Percy blinked at Maddie. "Yeah, come on! It'll be fun, we want you there." He smiled at her. Sure, he didn't know her well, but... He wanted her to know that it was safe. That they weren't like Alex.

He turned back to his girlfriend though, peppering kisses over her cheek and forehead. "Mwah. Mwah. Mwah."

  
  


Maddie looked at Blythe and felt a little better at least.. She somewhat blushed when her hand was grabbed slightly startled. but they said they wanted her to come.. last time they didn't seem to care that much.. it made her feel a little better. but she needed to keep at a distance because of what Alexander had said.. they hurt people.. but maybe if she stuck with Blythe .. Blythe didn't seem to be that type of person at all.

Maddie looked at the two and had a small smile on her face "Alright then.. Yeah lets go it will be.. fun" the girl mumbled.. she honestly was still nervous about it.. what if she made a mistake .. Blythe didn't seem to hate her though yet .. but she still was nervous about the fact that such a good person was with a semi dangerous crowd

  
  


"Yeah, I can agree with you there." Sierra hummed, talking to Belladonna. "Its crazy to think about where I was less than a year ago." Her mind went to the frequent calls to her phone lately, to her aunt's empty words. Sierra vaguely wondered how much longer she could ignore it. She shook her head. Now was a time for happy memories.

  
  


Balladona nodded and pressed her face into Sierra's hair. "Tell Luis to meet us with Nora." She said and pressed a kiss on her crown.

  
  


Blythe beamed at Maddie. "Great!" She had a slight blush to her face. She hoped her other friends could get close to Maddie so she won't be able to be alone through all this nonsense.

  
  


"Youre right, i dont think everyones hung out in a group since pride!" That was the clearest memory of them hanging out, "oh well other than Chara's concert. But yeah..bowling would be nice"

  
  


Percy nodded at Eva. "Right? I know we used to get together a lot before everything. Then it was all battles tactics and planning, and no one wants to... get so bogged down with that. Even with everything right now, we need to just have fun."

  
  


Maddie smiled at Blythe "Yeah, it will be fun and stuff" she said beeming back at Blythe. She had to admit despite Blythe being a familiar face made it a lot better. .. and some of them didn't seem to be ...bad but like she was unsure still. maybe time will tell.. " Oh are you hungry as well? I can grab us a snack as we head over" she said outta curiosity


End file.
